


Soft Pink Ripples

by Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alliteration, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shower Sex, based on In His Smoke universe, introspective yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Nikolina breaks her arm. Yuri feels like a bad parent. Emil is there to help. The dogs get in the way.





	Soft Pink Ripples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprosslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In his smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096352) by [sprosslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee). 



> My Secret Satan was Spross! This story in the universe of her Yurimil fic [In His Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096352/chapters/37595216).
> 
> There was this paragraph in the follow up short story [Not Cool, Papa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232111) and I wrote a scene during that time.
> 
> _He knows he could have done better. He hasn’t been around like Emil has been. Photo shoots, interviews and his work for the ISU have kept him busy over the years, and he still has to fly to Russia frequently to speak with clients. When Emil sent him a video of Nikolina’s school leaving ceremony, he cried over it in a hotel room in Moscow. When she broke her arm at training, it was Emil who hugged her, took her to hospital and told her everything was going to be alright, while guilt gnarled at Yuri’s intestines on the other side of the globe._

Nikolina was snoring softly under the covers, her injured arm propped up on a pillow. The pain killers were likely keeping her under as she hadn’t even flinched at the noise of Yuri arriving home. The dogs had run around barking, Yuri had yelled at them as he struggled to pull his suitcase through the door, and he hadn’t exactly been discreet when he locked himself in her room to escape the mutts.

Still, she continued to sleep, lips slightly parted and a light furrow between her brows. Yuri watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and the little twitches of her fingers. The light from the moon shone through the gauze curtains, setting her skin and hair aglow. In a way, she look ethereal and untouchable.

In a way…

She was.

Yuri was busy still clinging to the last remnants of his career. He was rarely home, and when he was, they fought more often than not. It felt like a waste now, knowing that what little time he spent with her amounted to nothing more than competitions of who could use the most curse words.

He remembered the first time he’d broken a bone. Though he’d put on a brave face, he’d been terrified. He had never experienced such pain, and all he could think about was a future full of things he would no longer be able to do. His grandfather had taken care of him — medically and emotionally. Yuri was eternally grateful for that support during his recovery. It had helped him through others in the future even without his grandfather being there.

And Nikolina… Well, she’d had Emil. Ever present, faithful Emil. What else did she need?

Yuri brushed his fingers along Nikolina’s cheek, so light she would likely not feel it even had she been awake.

“Did you ask for me?” Yuri whispered. It was unfair question. What did it matter if she had? Yuri hadn’t been there.

His throat felt tight.

There was a light rap at the door before it opened, casting a dim yellow light into the room. Yuri kept his face turned away, not sure what was on it. He preferred what cover the dark room offered him.

“Sorry you had to fight with the dogs when you got home,” Emil said, voice quiet even though the likelihood of Nikolina waking up was low. “I decided to take a soak and must have fallen asleep.”

For Emil to pass out in the bath must have meant he was exhausted. Of course he was. He was looking after everything on his own with the added difficulty of taking care of an injured Nikolina. She wasn’t known for handling pain well.

Another thing Yuri had failed at — being a decent partner.

Emil’s rough hands wrapped around his shoulders and a kiss dropped on top of his head. Why was he the one being comforted? He deserved to be yelled at and told all he was lacking. That was all he’d been doing the past few days, after all.

“She’s doing really well,” Emil said, propping his chin on Yuri’s head. It was pointy and stabbed at Yuri, but he didn’t complain. “The doctors think she should heal quickly.”

“Please tell me you’re not taking her to that senile asshole.”

Yuri could feel Emil’s chuckle on the back of his head. “He retired. The new doctor is really nice. You’d like her.”

Another thing Yuri didn’t know because he wasn’t around.

“She asked for you,” Emil said.

Yuri’s heart jolted. He felt strangely guilty about being so excited over that news.

“She didn’t like the nurse at the hospital and wanted you to get the poor guy fired.”

Nikolina’s reasons for wanting Yuri around left him in a confused swirl of emotion.

“The dogs won’t leave the cast alone. She’ll be glad that you’re here to help shoo them—”

“I wasn’t here.” Yuri wasn’t sure why the words blurted out of his mouth the way they did. He set his jaw to keep anything else from escaping.

Emil’s arms tightened around him, and one stubble covered cheek scratched against his own. “You were out doing your job. That doesn’t make you a bad father.”

Yuri closed his eyes and took a steady breath. Why did Emil have to  _ know _ him so well?

“Come on, you need some rest so you can help make breakfast in the morning. I’m cooking her favorite.”

_ You’re just trying to give me an excuse to sleep so I can feel a tiny bit useful tomorrow. _ And damn if it wasn’t working. Yuri was letting himself be pulled to his feet and ushered out the door, the click of the latch sounding unreasonably loud.

“Have you eaten?” Emil asked as they walked further into the house.

_ Don’t coddle me. _ “Yes.”

“Do you want to take a shower?”

_ You have enough to take care of without adding me to the list. _ “Fine.”

“I’ll scrub your back!” Emil happily announced as he herded Yuri to the bathroom.

_ I don’t deserve this. _ “Do what you want.”

Emil completely took over like the little helper bee that he was. Yuri usually put up a fight or argued but guilt still gnawed at his guts. He stayed passive, letting himself be undressed and pushed into the shower. On the other side of the bathroom, the clawfoot tub Emil had insisted on getting was still full and tinted slightly pink — probably from some bathbomb Emil had gotten as a gift his past birthday.

“We can soak in the tub afterwards,” Emil said with a smile as he lathered soap into Yuri’s hair.

“Sounds crowded.” Yuri would be damned if he admitted to enjoying something like that. Emil had a smile on his face that said he knew Yuri’s inner thoughts anyways. He was always like that — reading the truth behind Yuri’s dismissive words.

Closing his eyes, Yuri focused on the sound of running water and the firm fingers massaging circles in his hair. He tried to clear his mind to only the here and now — the wet air, the bubbles sliding down his temple, the water pooling at his feet. When Emil had Yuri step under the spray to rinse, Yuri focused on the trails of water traveling down his skin.

Hands slid along his body, familiar and comforting as they lathered and rinsed his skin, bit by bit. Emil took his time, caring for and worshiping every spot on Yuri’s body, from the long pale neck to the dark bruise from a fall that took over one hip to the scarred and mangles toes from so many years skating. Emil shied away from none of it, treating all like it was something special.

Yuri hated it.

He hated it because it felt weak to crave it.

When Emil’s hands slid back up Yuri’s calves and thighs, they were slow and focused. Lips brushed against wet skin, the stubble annoying fet familiar as it scratched at him. Yuri looked down to see Emil’s heated eyes and quirked lips.

“Sometimes I’m reminded of how sexy you are.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re really going with a line like that?”

“It’s not cheesy if I mean it.”

“It’s still awful.”

Emil chuckled, not bothered by Yuri’s pinched face in the slightest. He kissed at Yuri’s hips as his thumbs slid along the seam where thighs met adonis belt. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done it in the shower.”

Something uncomfortable zinged through Yuri’s chest. Perhaps they’d have time for random sex if he was home more often…

“Then quit yapping and do something.” Yuri set his hands behind Emil’s head and guided it forward. Emil went willingly, opening his mouth and taking Yuri’s half interested cock in his mouth.

Though Yuri was never soft enough for long, it was a unique feeling to fill all of Emil’s mouth from base to tip. There was also something fun about growing down Emil’s throat as the now well trained tongue rubbed over him. Emil could never last for long. As much as he’d tried to work on his gag reflex over the years, he could only take so much.

So when Emil choked and refused to give up, Yuri had to yank the idiot back by his hair. Emil always complained about that, but Yuri was fairly certain Emil liked it a little rough occasionally. After all, who would propose to Yuri Plisetsky if they didn’t like it a little rough?

Emil grumbled but obligingly focused his attention on Yuri’s cockhead, one hand stroking the shaft. The other hand snuck up to grip Yuri’s ass, one finger slipping in to tease at the hole. For once, Yuri didn’t complain. They were both well aware of his preference to top, but Emil was ever hopeful of those rare times that Yuri bottomed and would hint at it in little ways.

Though Yuri honestly didn’t feel like sex at the moment. He just wanted to lose himself in a rushed blowjob and forget about everything else. Emil didn’t push it. He never did. Yuri closed his eyes and let himself drift in the steam, caress of water, and building pleasure in his gut.

Emil focused his everything on Yuri instead of himself. He was just that kind of person. Always wanting to help others above his own needs. Did that make Yuri selfish? Who was he kidding — selfish was practically his middle name.

A flick of Emil’s tongue scattered Yuri’s thoughts. Emil’s mouth was delicate, devilish, and down right demanding at times. He was provocative and phenomenal in his need to please and pleasure his prickly, pertinacious partner. Whatever Yuri yearned for, Emil supplied in spades.

Yuri’s gut coiled tight, his fingers gripped hard at Emil’s hair, the metallic taste of tap water ran over his tongue as his lips parted. With a grunt, he shot into Emil’s warm mouth, electricity running up his spine and narrowing his vision for a spell. Loud, harsh breaths echoed on the tiles as Emil mouthed at Yuri’s spent cock, milking every bit from it before washing it all down the drain.

The tip of Emil’s nose traveled up Yuri’s happy trail, paused to drop kisses on Yuri’s nipples, paused again to nuzzle at Yuri’s neck, and finally nipped at one earlobe. Yuri relaxed forward without a word, and big arms wrapped around him in return. Emil kissed and nipped where he could reach for a time before wordlessly turning off the shower and bringing them over to the tub.

It really was too small to fit them both, but Emil made it work. Once more, Yuri didn’t complain as he usually did. He leaned back against Emil’s chest and let his body soak in the water that no longer felt hot enough to his tastes. There was no hard bulge poking at Yuri’s back, as Emil was still too tired to really get it up, and yet he had still found it pertinent to pleasure Yuri, the stubborn idiot. A hand rubbed gentle circles into Yuri’s belly.

Yuri leaned his head back on Emil’s chest and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift. He had to be back on a plane far too soon, so he wanted to relax while he still could. It was quiet for a time, the drip of water and Emil’s breathing the only things to hear. When Emil spoke at last, it rumbled in his chest.

“I think you’re a good papa.”

Yuri sucked in a breath. “What the fuck?” Weren’t they supposed to be relaxing?

Emil’s arms squeezed tight around Yuri’s torso. “How long have I known you? You’re still worrying about it, I can tell.”

“I wasn’t here,” Yuri snapped. He made to get up but Emil’s hold didn’t budge. Admittedly, Yuri didn’t fight too hard before going lax once more.

“You were working.”

“I’m always working!”

“Do you want to retire?”

It was a question Yuri had been avoiding for a while. His entire life was skating. He wasn’t sure what came after or how to navigate that world. But did he really want to cling to something his body was struggling to maintain years after his prime? He’d always scoffed at those who had done the same in the past, yet there he was, quickly falling into the same trap.

Yuri stared at the soft pink surface of the water for a long time before he murmured. “I don’t know how.” It was a confession that only Emil was allowed to hear.

Emil kissed Yuri’s temple. “It’s difficult.”

And he would know. Before they’d connected that first time, Emil had been going through that very process. It hadn’t been easy, and he had spent a lot of time trying to make the right decision for himself and those around him. Yuri hadn’t fully appreciated how hard it was to come to terms with it.

“I don’t want to fizzle out.” After all, he was The Yuri Plisetsky, and his career was worth more than a boring spiral down the drain.

“I would imagine nothing less from you than going out with a bang,” Emil chuckled. “We can start planning now — get together everything you need for a perfect season next year. Well… if that’s what you want.”

Was it? Yuri ran a finger along the surface of the water, eyes focused on the way the pink ripples collided with one another and distorted the image of four legs tangled together underneath.

“Even if I work for the ISU, I’ll still end up traveling often,” Yuri said.

“Not as much.” Emil shrugged, causing Yuri to grumble as the movement bounced his head from where it sat propped on Emil’s shoulder. “Besides, you’d go crazy being stuck at home all the time.”

“You don’t want me at home?” Yuri challenged.

“Of course I do.” Emil nuzzled Yuri’s hair. “But not if you’re unhappy.”

Yuri frowned. It was true. He couldn’t imagine his life stationary and boring. But… “Would Nikolina want me to be home?” Yuri asked, voice quiet but determinately level.

“Nikolina wants you to show her that stubborn tenacity can get you pretty far, and a loving family can get you further.”

Closing his eyes, Yuri saw his grandfather’s proud face and realized that was exactly what he’d grown up with: lessons on tenacity, love, and family. Maybe he would never be the man that his grandfather had been, and Emil would never have a true stubborn Russian streak, but together they filled in each other’s blanks. Together, they could provide for Nikolina in a way neither could alone.

“You have time to think about it,” Emil said as he leaned his head back against the edge of the tub. “Take some time to relax for now.”

Yuri placed a hand over Emil’s in the water, the thick fingers automatically winding between his own. He had time to consider it. In the meantime, he’d stay in the present — with a cozy home, pink rose-scented water, and his family.

Annoying dogs begrudgingly included.

 

~*~

 

Nikolina was groggy the next morning, but all smiles upon seeing Yuri. They talked about school, basketball, and competitions, and Nikolina relayed in great detail the name and description of all medical professionals who had wronged her during the process of getting her arm attended to. Emil had to burn the piece of paper Yuri had jotted notes down on.

After a hearty breakfast, papa and daughter fell asleep against each other on the couch while watching a movie, the dogs curled up around their feet. Emil took his time getting pictures from a few different angles. He intended to frame the best shot.

Thinking ahead, he text one of the pictures to Mila with a note saying that Yuri might need some of her tough love in the upcoming few years. He smiled at her enthusiastic responses. Yuri had a support network most people could only dream of. He’d make it through the next transition in life just fine.

Emil squished himself onto the couch next to his family, dropping a loving kiss on Yuri’s lips when the jostling caused some disgruntled mumbling. “Love you,” Emil said with a grin.

Yuri grunted and wrapped a hand around Emil’s, still half asleep. “You, too,” he mumbled, speech mostly incoherent, but it made Emil’s heart soar nonetheless.

His family was exceptional, exuberant, determined, daring, creative, crass, beautiful, brilliant, adventurous, amazing, and most of all, perfect. And he could wish for nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Spross! I luff you! Thank you for letting me beta your story back when you were writing it! ^.^


End file.
